


Done Waiting

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Nipple Play, small tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Congrats on your followers! Totally loved your most recent flash fic!! Will you write the opposite? Sam decides it’s time to get the reader’s attention. Glorious smut ensues.





	Done Waiting

You’ve been working so hard lately. You’re so smart, so tenacious, so determined. You’re like one of those tough, little pit bulls when you find a case that’s hard to crack – you just won’t give up.

But it’s been _days_ since I’ve been inside you and watching you like this makes me so hard for you. Each night, you collapse into bed next to me, smelling like sun and rain, asleep before your head even hits the pillow. I’m tempted to just take you like that, kiss and touch and fuck you awake, but I can’t bring myself to cross that line.

Today, though, I told Dean he had to go somewhere – anywhere – and if anyone gets that I need to fuck you, it’s my brother.

“Put the book down.”

You sigh and shake your head. At this point, I want you, yeah, but I’m also really done with your resistance. I know you want me, too, but you don’t want to get distracted. We need this win.

“Now.” I’m using that tone that makes you shiver – and, shit, it works. I see you stop dead before slowly glancing up at me – eyes only, so afraid to make a wrong move.

Good.

“Get up and come over here,” I say as I move to one of the armchairs.

I feel and hear you move, slowly, uncertain. You don’t close your book, and I can even feel your reluctance to leave it behind.

“You can go back to the book after,” I tell you as I turn to sit in the chair. “Right now, I want your full attention and I’m done waiting.”

I settle into the chair and you approach me with caution and blinking eyes. You’re getting into your headspace and that’s good.

“Good girl,” I say, settling into the chair. “Stop.” I want you standing in front of me, bathed in the warm light of the library as you do what I tell you. “Strip.”

You do as your told, your chest rising and falling rapidly, your other motions slow. You shrug out of your hoodie, pull your tank top over your head and toe out of your boots. When your small, perky tits bounce free from your tank top, my mouth waters.

“That’s right, now squeeze those pretty little tits, pull your nipples,” I say, cupping my dick over my jeans, opening my legs wider, thinking about fucking your mouth. “Are you wet yet?’

You nod and your breath shakes as you pull at your nipples, twist them. They’re hard as tiny diamonds now. “Yes, sir,” you answer.

I grin. “Keep playing with your tits, but get those jeans off,” I say. “I want that tight, wet pussy sucking me dry.”

You pull your button fly open and shuck your jeans to the floor, still pulling at your reddening nipples, your cheeks turning ruddy and glowing.

“Now, get over here and open my pants.”

You obey, and, shit, I’m about to come in my pants.

You in, bend over, unbuckle my belt and unfasten my pants. Then you’re pulling me from my boxer briefs and pumping, licking your lips, your eyes so wide.

“I know you wanna suck on it, baby, but you’re so wet,” I slick my middle and ring fingers up with all that wetness. “Get on my dick.” I say, but you keep pumping, staring, running your thumb over the head. “Right. Fucking. Now.”

You’re panting now and your eyes are almost demon-black. I hold everything in me back, so I don’t come immediately as you climb astride me, dripping wet and out of breath.

“Just like a bitch in heat,” I mutter, as you sink down and down, groaning in time with my own sounds of pleasure. “Fuck me, baby.”

I grip your hips and you start to ride. You lean over me, brace your hands on the back of the chair, let me mouth and lick and bite those perfect little nipples as you bounce.

You’re bouncing, sweating, so tight and squeezing me hard. The sounds coming out of your mouth are enough to make anyone come, but the wet squelch of your pussy sucking my dick is fucking obscene.

I press a thumb over your exposed and distended clit. I rub it and you shout, squeeze me harder. “Come on my dick,” I breathe. “I wanna feel you come. Now.”

You’re bouncing and shouting, and your left tit is in my mouth when you come so hard you make me pop and spill inside you. You keep riding me, slower and slower and then I feel a second ripple travel over my length when you come a second time.

You collapse over me, breathing heavy, my cum trickling from inside you, pooling between us where we’re joined. It’s a warm feeling that I missed.

I push your hair out of your face and kiss you then. “What do you say we get that table over there dirty?” I ask.

And you grin wide.


End file.
